


Size King

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Size Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jensen’s in for a treat tonight when he wants to try out a bigger toy than normal for him…A/N: Fulfills the Pegging square for SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 41





	Size King

Jensen was as relaxed as he was going to get. His cock was hard, leaking a bit of precome from the tip but that was normal for him if you teased him longer than he was used to. You shifted back up the bed and lay beside him, running your fingers to the back of his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He hummed into it, cupping your cheek with his hand, shifting up to hover over you. You caught his shoulder and pushed him back on the bed, Jensen’s eyes slowly flashing open.

“Are you ready?” you asked. He didn’t breathe for a beat but he nodded his head. “Say it.”

“Fuck me,” he said. “Hard.”

“Such a good boy,” you smiled, kissing him softer before you crawled back down the bed. “Did you prep yourself at all?”

“No,” he whispered.

“Jay…”

“No,” he said louder.

“Good boy. That’s my job isn’t it? My hole,” you growled, kissing his inner thigh, a low rumble escaping his chest. “Patience, Jensen. You know you’re going to have to work for it tonight.”

“I ain’t a teenager anymore, honey. I don’t know if I can…” he trailed off, lifting his head up. You smiled softly at him, Jensen returning it.

“You’re gonna come with just a dick in your ass. Trust me. It’s going to feel so good,” you said.

“I don’t think…” he said again.

“Tonight, we aren’t using one of those little toys you’re used to. You’re up to the big leagues and I promise, it’s going to feel amazing. You just relax and let me open this tight little hole up. I want to see it red and puffy and ruined by the time I’m done,” you said.

“For fuck’s sake,” he breathed out, laughing as he lay back down, throwing an arm over his face.

“Hey, you know how unbelievably hot it is that I get to fuck you?” you said. He moved his arm away, smiling back at you. “There’s my good boy.”

You grabbed the lube and squirted a dollop onto your finger. Jensen pulled up his legs, spreading his cheeks and giving you a perfect view for this.

“So tight,” you said, barely grazing the rim. He flinched at the cool contact but instantly eased, your finger rubbing light circles around his hole, slow and easy. You waited until you saw the muscles in his legs unclench, saw his hole open up a sliver, before you pushed the tip of your finger inside. There wasn’t a gasp, only a quiet breathing to the room. You’d done this enough times that Jensen trusted you wouldn’t go too far too fast and that he understood the difference between pleasant burn and actual pain.

You worked your finger in and out, even stopping completely for a moment to see his hole flutter down on it.

“You want something bigger up there, Jensen?” you teased.

“This ain’t my first time, come on,” he said. You rolled your eyes at him, pulling out your finger to coat your other finger, pressing two inside at once, Jensen’s breath hitching that time. You knew it had to burn a little and you waited a beat, let him settle before you really started to scissor apart your fingers, careful not to go too deep and hit his prostate. Jensen was getting impatient though and was quickly asking for more.

When you were three fingers deep, his hole was turning a pretty shade of pink from the stretch. It was slick and shiny from the lube and you ran your thumb over the pucker, getting a jolt from Jensen.

 _“Y/N, I’m ready,”_ he said. You sat back and went to get the toy off the end of the bench. You slipped on the strap on, crawling back up on the bed and between his legs. A meaty eight inch dildo hung there, Jensen swallowing hard when he saw it. It was thicker and longer than anything he’d taken before but he had been incessant that he wanted bigger tonight.

“Still ready?” you asked. He nodded, watching you lather it up in lube. You smiled when you ran the wet head over his hole, tilting your own for a moment. It was going to stretch him, more than he’d felt before. “If it’s too much, just say so.”

“Just get that thing in me,” he said.

“I think I’m turning you into a size queen. Or is it size king,” you teased, lining up the head. You moved your hips forward, pushing just the head inside and past his rim, watching it spread the pink abused hole wide for a moment.

 _“Oh fuck,”_ he groaned, your hands shooting to his hips.

“Relax. Just like the other times. Relax. Let me get a little more in,” you said. He nodded and you pushed in another inch once he untensed. You got about halfway in doing it that way when you grabbed his hips hard and thrust in the rest of the way.

His back arched up, his legs wrapping tight around your back. You ran a soothing hand over his chest and cheek, Jensen throwing his head back.

“Fuck me,” he said.

“Ready?” you asked. He nodded and you started a slow back and forth, aiming for his prostate even if the position made it hard. You knew you were dialing in on it whenever his heels dug into your back and his hips would buck. “Feel good?”

 _“Nmph,”_ he groaned, reaching a hand down to his cock. You swatted it away, Jensen giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

“If you want to play puppy, play puppy,” you said, pulling out completely. “Up on all fours, facing the headboard.”

He whined when he was empty, a smirk crossing your lips when he rolled to his stomach and got up on his hands and knees. You lined up the dildo and slammed inside in one solid thrust. Jensen yelped, looking back over his shoulder. You smiled and did it again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when you hit his prostate full on. He was leaking steadily onto the bed now, even pushing his hips back to meet you thrusts. You saw him shift to try and hold himself up on one hand to jerk himself but you pushed down on the back of his neck, both his hands sprawling out beside his head.

“Try that one more time and I’ll tie you up,” you said.

“Don’t encourage me,” he teased, grunting when you nailed him.

“Keep that head down and ass up,” you said, the new angle mercilessly rubbing him. His groans were more whimper and whines now, his hips still rocking back, red pebbles on the skin where you’d marked him up.

Then you saw him clench his fists and burrow his face in his pillow, a huff of air break free. He was going to come soon. You went harder, your thighs burning, watching his whole body tense up and up and up until he sucked in a breath and came all over the bed. You kept slamming and thrusting him through it, watching that hole flutter and clamp down on the dildo. He remembered to breathe eventually, your thrusts stilling. You wrapped an arm around him so he wouldn’t plop down in the mess he’d made, rolling you both onto your side of the bed, Jensen gasping as you left the dildo inside him. You gave him a few shallow thrusts, Jensen looking back over his shoulder at you.

“Told you you could do it,” you said, kissing him gently.

“I bet I can take bigger,” he mumbled, a shit eating smirk on his face before he plopped his head back on the pillow. “Y/N. I’m about to pass out here. You taking that thing out my ass or not?”

“Oh I was thinking I’d let you have a little nap and then wake you up with a nice fucking until you came all over yourself again,” you said.

“Yup. Gonna kill me,” he teased, grinding his ass backwards against you. “Wake me up in a little while, honey.”

“You got it, baby.”


End file.
